Omelia fanfic
by amy little shepherdess
Summary: Amelia knows about Derek being in a car crash and Owen is there for her.


**_I have never written fanfiction before, but I had to get this out of my mind, I really wanted Owen and Amelia to get back together ASAP after 11x20. Contains spoilers and predictions for 11x21. This will probably stay a oneshot, let me know what you think!_**

This one was a tough one. The patient had been in a car crash and he had a small sharp piece of glass in his head. It was complicated, but she was a brilliant neurosurgeon. She saved his life, she wouldn't know if he would be able to see until he woke up, but she had done an amazing job as she stood there for 5 hours dealing with all the bleeds and injuries. She had wondered why they have chosen a room without a gallery, this was a case worth watching, and it was so weird how she was just called to the OR shown the scans and told to start. She came out of the OR, Owen was waiting and he had a very worried look on his face  
"Chief"  
"How did the surgery go?" His voice was shaky  
"It went well, we're going to have to wait a while to make sure eyesight is restored, but I am very hopeful about how the surgery went, I was surprised to why I didn't get to examine the patient and how I was just called into an OR and told to perform" she sounded irritated  
"Oh god" Owen sighed, rubbing his forehead  
"What?"  
" I told Alex to tell you, I told him I couldn't have this happen to another person in my staff, to another friend"  
"Chief Hunt, tell me what is going on here?" she seemed to be getting mad  
"Amelia" He walked closer and grabbed her shoulders and looked as calmly as possible trying to prepare her "That man in there, he's Derek"  
As soon as she heard she jerked away from him, looked at the floor of the clean white tiles of the hospital trying to fathom what she was just told. Then she just sprinted. Owen followed her into an on call room.

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW"  
"Amelia, you have every right to be mad, I get it but-"  
"You think you GET IT?! You GET how every person you love and get close to in your life gets hurt?! I was a part in the death of my own fiancé, my baby had no brains because of me, and my own god Damn brother who I decided I finally want to let in on my life after pushing him away GOT IN A CAR CRASH AND HAD SHARP GLASS IN HIS HEAD" she was sobbing now and Owen was watching in awe "Don't you see?! you and Meredith were right- I am a PLANE CRASH, I take everyone I love down- so you need to back the hell off and-" at that moment the only thing Owen could do was embrace her tightly. She resisted at first "NO! Owen! no! you have to go! You can't be near me" Quickly that just turned into a big cry and she just collapsed in his arms.  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be okay"

He watched as she and Meredith sat next to Derek just staring at him. She knew he wouldn't wake up before another few hours at least, but she wasn't the doctor anymore, right now she was just the sister. Amelia did this before, she operated on Sam and on Dell, but this wasn't the same. It was in the middle of her ruining everything. All she wanted to do was get high, but she knew it wouldn't help. The only thing she could do is pray that her brother wakes up with perfect eyesight.

...

Derek did. He woke up. His vision was blurry, but that wasn't uncommon, it could clear up, he just needed to rest for a few days.  
Meredith was staying with Derek for the night in the hospital and everyone in the hospital seemed to be on a conspiracy to send her home. She did eventually, after double checking all of Derek's scans and performing a neuro exam twice on him. Also, Meredith convinced her how the kids need to sleep at home and they can't be left alone. So she went home, put the kids to sleep, showered and tried to sleep herself but she just couldn't. So she went to the living room and turned on the TV while finishing Derek's paperwork. The door was knocked, she thought it could be the pizza man, but that would have been so fast as she just called.  
"Owen?"  
"Hi"  
"um, hey"  
"I was just coming back from the hospital and I saw the lights on and… well I really need to speak to you"  
"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you too. Come in" she said calmly  
She let him in and closed the door behind her. They looked at each other in concern for a minute. Owen decided to break the silence "So who do you want to go first?"  
"Chief-"  
"Chief?!" Owen chuckled surprise " I get that you want to be professional but Amelia, you can still call me Owen in your home"  
"Please don't interrupt let me finish this" Amelia looked scared. She couldn't look at him. Her eyes kept wandering and then set on the floor. "Chief, I quit. I cannot work here anymore, not with you, not with Derek and Meredith. I love it here, and I hate that, because I just can't do this." She looked up at him, her big blue eyes were wet, but she was forbidding the tears from coming out "This is my two weeks' notice. I hope you understand"  
Owen was standing there suspended between mad and surprised. "I refuse your resignation"  
"What?" Amelia was just fed up  
"Amelia. Dr shepherd. I don't know what you want me to call you but I'm going to tell you this. You are NOT a plane crash. You are anything but a plane crash, you are an amazing brilliant beautiful extraordinary neurosurgeon, who I am not about to let go of. Now I don't know what Meredith said to you, but I know she's wrong too. You SAVED Derek, you saved his life! You might have done stupid things in the past but we all do, and it's in the past, and for what it's worth NONE of it was your fault! I don't know what will happen between us but I need to be next to you through whatever is next, bad things happen, but you are everything good and you make everything better, and I want this if you still do, but don't lie to me Amelia, don't tell me I'm just someone to screw, tell me you're scared, tell me you I'm a jackass, but don't leave"  
Amelia was in shock. He was just perfect. How could he be so perfect and expect her to protect him and leave him. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't think of anything to say back that's worth saying. So she just crashed into him, holding him tight, so wrapped her arms around him so hard he thought she might break his ribs. He hugged her back, let his hands play between her dark curly locks, He held her tight too and kissed her head and allowed himself to smell her in. She sighed into him "I'm terrified, I don't want to hurt you, I don't know if I'm enough"  
he pulled back just enough to see her small face and he held it with his hands looking at her soft lips. He slowly leaned in and tasted her sweet lips. She was forever grateful for him, for his understanding, for his wanting her. "I love you" she whispered into the kiss

"I love you too Amelia" He whispered and continued to deepen the kiss.


End file.
